This invention relates generally to basketball game devices and more particularly to portable, accessory-type devices especially adapted for use in homes, etc.
The standard backboard devices commonly employed in conventional basketball games do not lend themselves to indoor use, such as in a home or residence, because of their large physical size and the difficulty encountered in satisfactorily supporting them in a room. In addition, prior devices generally employed a single flat panel which imposes severe limitations on the types of "bank" shots which could be made from areas other than directly in front of the hoop.